Suicide
by Vegeta-the-saiyan-prince
Summary: self explanatory plz R


Disclaimer: I own jack squat.  
  
A/N: Its self explanatory.  
  
Bulma was getting ready to go to school at Northeast Jones High. She lived next door to a young prince of Saiyans. She glanced over at his house out her window.  
"Man, another fight?" Through the window you could se a tall dark figure beating a smaller figure.  
Bulma finished getting ready as the fight reached an end.  
  
'This world, This world is cold But you don't You don't have to go.'  
  
Bulma stepped outside and pressed a button on a clickey on her keychain. It unlocked the door to a silver 2003 Ford Mustang. She got in and backed out of the driveway of Capsule Corp. Vegeta ran out his house with his books as he walked the three blocks to high school.  
  
'You're feeling sad Your feeling lonely And no one seems to care Your mother's gone and your father hits you This pain you cannot bear.'  
  
As he walked down Northeast Dr. He clamped his hand over his left eye, which was black.  
"The bastard, his day is coming. I know one thing that'll get him off my mind." Vegeta was currently dating Bulma, which took a long time to get going. Everyday Vegeta came to school, there was a spot he and Bulma always met to talk and stuff. He headed to that place. It seemed today wasn't going to be the best. As if getting beat up by your dad wasn't enough.  
Bulma was at the spot making out with a guy. That would be perfectly fine with Vegeta. Except there was one MAJOR problem. Vegeta wasn't the guy next to her.  
"THIS JUST ISN'T MY DAY!" Vegeta pushed over three metal garbage cans. The guy next to Bulma happened to be Yamcha. They were both startled at the loud noise.  
"What was that?" asked Bulma.  
"I don't know. I'll check it out." Yamcha looked around the corner.  
"Bulma, come here." Bulma got up and looked. Bulma got up and looked. She saw a furious Vegeta storming away.  
"Oh, no. He saw us." Said Bulma  
"You're screwed."  
"He's gonna kill you too."  
  
*~* later on at school.  
  
Vegeta met with Goku.  
"Hey Vegeta, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. My dad beat me up again, and to top it all off, I'm going out with a two timing cheating slut."  
"She didn't." said Chi-Chi.  
"She did. At our special place with Yamcha. Yamcha and Bulma showed up.  
"Vegeta, let me and Goku handle this. Goku, hurry up and get Piccolo. Piccolo was here in a literal flash.  
"Vegeta is no doubt going to have major bursts of anger. You know what to do." Goku and Piccolo nodded.  
"Please, Chi-Chi. I have to talk to him." Said Bulma. Goku and Piccolo tightened their grip.  
"Bulma, how could you?" said Chi-Chi. Vegeta tried to jump forward at Bulma. Goku and Piccolo forced him back.  
"She is a dirty cheating whore!" Bulma gasped. Vegeta now wanted so bad to jump on Yamcha.  
"Yamcha, you made the biggest mistake of your life." Said Chi-Chi.  
"And that is?"  
  
"Attempting to take Vegeta's girl. Bulma, you're just a guilty. Let him go guys."  
"You sure about that?" asked Goku.  
"DO IT!" They released Vegeta. He immediately jumped onYamcha. It seemed something was finally going in Vegeta's favor, but the tides have turned once again. Vegeta got stomped and suspended from school for a week. (And beat by his dad.)  
  
'But we all bleed the same was as you do. And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Vegeta felt he couldn't take it anymore. He looked up in the top of his closet and pulled out a revolver. He put the barrel to his head and cocked it. Bulma was about to walk to Vegeta's house to apologize. She was in her front yard when she heard a gunshot. Vegeta's dad came running out the house.  
"Bulma, come quick! It's Vegeta!" Bulma followed Vegeta's dad to Vegeta's room.  
  
'Hold on if you feel like letting go. Hold on it gets better than you know.' Bulma opened the door and then screamed. Vegeta was on the floor with a gun in one hand and a pool of blood surrounding his body.  
"NO!"  
  
'What are you looking for? What are you waiting for? Do you know what you're doing to me? Go ahead....what are you waiting for?'  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta. I never meant to hurt you. Yamcha forced me into that lip locking trance."  
  
'Hold on if you feel like letting go. Hold on it gets better than you know. Don't stop looking you're one step closer Don't stop searching its not over Hold on.'  
  
"I never wanted to hurt you like that. I STILL LOVE YOU!" "Okay then. If you say so." Bulma's eyes widened. She thought Vegeta was speaking to her through Heaven. Then Vegeta sat up. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk." Said Vegeta. "WTF?" "It's pig's blood. The gunshot you heard was me shooting the tree. APRIL FOOLS!" It was April the first and every year everyone got pranked by Bulma. Vegeta turned the tides and pranked her. "I guess I'm a good actor." Said Vegeta. "How so?" asked Bulma.  
"Yamcha kissing you, everything that happened to both you and me was planned. I paid everyone to do what they did today. I even planned the part where I called you a slut. This morning when my dad beat me, you could only see shadows. If you would've gotten closer, you would've seen that he completely missed me. Make-up artists put the black eye on me."  
"Where'd you get the money? This had to be expensive."  
"It was. When I told your father about the plan, he willingly agreed to help. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a room to clean up. See you school."  
"But you're suspended for a week!"  
"Woman, have you heard anything I said? Everything that happened was set up. Boy, you should've seen your when you saw me here in what looked like suicide."  
"Okay. You all win. I'm going home."  
  
A/N: and so am I. 


End file.
